Thunder Woman
Summary Amy was born and raised in America and much like most characters in Universe A lived a normal life unti War took over their world (when she was 18) and so she decided to enlist in the Army. There she meets Christian (Super Fast Man) who knew her from when they went to High School together (she didn't remember him though). At first she doesn't really like him because he too serious. Eventually through shared tragedies at War she grows to like him more and he becomes more light hearted. However once the War is over they seperate and she continues to work for the Government who is trying to catch all the powered fighters that escaped their military testing (Story for another time). While working for the Government she is abducted by aliens (Later revelead to be an alien race known as the Borne) and Christian is recruited to go to space and save her. There he helps save her but instead of going into an escape pod they accidently hop into an enhancement pod and Christian starts transforming into his wolf form while being enhanced causing a huge explosion of energy which gives her her elctricity powers Appearance Before her powers she would wear camo based outfits After she wears normal T-shirts to not draw too much attention to herself Super Hero Costume: Black Leather Boots, Gloves, Face Mask similar to the kind Robin (from Batman) wears Personality No nonsense woman who cares only about saving the world and protecting her friends Personal Statistics Alignment: 'Lawful Good '''Name: '''Amy T. '''Origin: The Super Verse ' '''Gender: Female Age: '''18 (Start) 38 (End) '''Classification: '''Earthling '''Date of Birth: '''April 18, 2000 * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: '''Aries '''Birthplace: '''Earth '''Weight: '''154 lbs. '''Height: '''5' 9" '''Likes: '''Justice, The Law, Good People '''Dislikes: '''Crime '''Eye Color: '''Blue '''Hair Color: '''Blonde '''Hobbies: '''Stop Crime '''Values: '''The Truth '''Martial Status: Status: '''Deceased '''Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: '''Team Justice '''Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 9-C | 7-A | '''At Least 5-B''' Powers and Abilities: 'Electricity Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Street Level | High 7-A '(By using all her energy she has been able to destroy an entire mountain) | Low 5-B 'Speed: Subsonic '(Via Elecricity) 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(5000 kg or 5.5 Tons) 'Striking Strength: Street Class | Mountain Class | Small Planet Class Durability: Continent level Stamina: SuperHuman Range: 10km '(Via Lightning Bomb) '''Standard Equipment: ' '''Intelligence: '''Above Average '''Weaknesses: Too much Energy Output leaves her drained for an indefinite amount of time Feats: Destroyed an entire Mountain in a test of strength, Defeated Super Fast Mans Counterpart from Universe Z ('Significant because he's as strong as Super Fast Man who was 5-B at the time and caused him to exert himself to the point of collapse) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Lightning Bomb '(Huge Explosion of Energy and Electricity) 'Uses Electricity to travel across large amounts of land '(Similar to the Human Torch), Lightning Sword (similar to the spirit sword from Yu Yu Hakusho) '''Key: Pre Powers | After Powers | Full Power Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters